30 Day OTP Clhallenge
by A-ya Halloway
Summary: My attempts to get back into writing begin with a not-very-well-known ship; Vincent/Zack. Basically I came up with a bunch of prompts and will be writing drabbles based on them
1. First Kiss

A/N: So basically I'm going to attempt to get back into the swing of writing things with drabbling my newest OTP. I've been in such a rut peeps- hopefully this'll shake me out. I can't promise my usual quality of writing, but this is what I got.

* * *

The supposedly simple things, were most often the truly complicated ones. Very rarely did Vincent know the joys of simplicity. Especially since the day Zack Fair somehow managed to survive his death on the cliffs and wormed his way into the place where Lucrecia used to reign in his heart.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to close the distance between them. There were so many things that Zack- for all his bliss ignorance (possibly even arrogance)- just would not understand if the gunman allowed anything more than friendship.

But Zack, the ridiculous, annoyingly persistent and sweet man that he was, refused to let go.

Specifically speaking, the younger man was refusing to let go of his claw.

"Zack-..."

"Nuh-uh! Don't start spoutin' birdshit at me Vin-"

"Vincent."

"- Just 'cause you don't mind being alone forever doesn't mean it's a good thing. You spent thirty years in a coffin and the past four you've been out you only interact with people when the world's about to go to shit. It's time to move on. And don't glare at me! You know I don't mean it like that!"

Part of Vincent wondered if Zack even knew how many words he spoke in a single breath at times. The rest of him wanted to escape those pleading violet eyes. Eyes that saw right through the darkness and made a mess of him whenever the memory crossed his mind. (Which was honestly too often to be healthy.)

Refusing to answer, Vincent turned away, not bothering to even try to wrest the claw from the other man's grip. Not only was he too strong for it to be easy, the claw could also slice through even Zack's rough enhanced skin like it was made of paper. Vincent would never forgive himself if Zack was hurt because of him...

Instead of letting go (honestly why did he think otherwise?) his other hand was taken hold of and tugged until they were face to face.

Vincent still refused to say anything or make eye contact. Even when a calloused hand pushed down the high collar of his red cloak and cupped his cheek.

"Look, I don't mean to say that what happened to you just something you can just, just move on from. When really bad shit happens to somebody, it takes forever to learn how to be okay again. If they ever do... I just don't want to see you be the one that couldn't be happy again. Or worse, literally live forever like that."

"..." Zack understood. He had always known that. Ever since they rescued him from the cryogenic pod in Deepground, Zack always appeared cheerful, but the smile didn't fool Vincent. There was a deep sorrow in him, likely that was why he had been drawn in in the first place. "I dont want you to get hurt."

"I can handle a lot Vinny-"

"Vincent."

"- Just give me, and more importantly you, a chance?"

Zack's hand was warm against his cheek. He stepped closer, invading normally unobstructed personal space until the hints of his breath caressed pale lips... Very slowly, hesitantly, Vincent nodded.

"I will... try." For you.

The smile, because Zack knew those unspoken words, was outright dazzling. (When had he met the man's strikingly violet eyes?)

For once, the former SOLDIER didn't speak, just leaned in until their lips brushed in a tantalizingly brief kiss.

"You won't regret this Vince~ You'll see~"

Vincent only sighed as he wondered how long it was going to take to break the nickname habit.


	2. Sleeping In

"…Stay?"

Zack glanced down at his languid partner, one deep crimson eye peering up through lowered lashes.

"You mean like, stay in bed, or stay in the house because I'm just going to get in a work out-"

"Bed." Came the short reply, along with a tug that almost had Zack falling flat on top of Vincent. Which he was certain that the older man wouldn't mind since he never needed to breathe.

Offering him a fond smile, Zack leaned down to kiss his temple, briefly nuzzling downy black hair before drawing away again.

"I gotta get up Vince. It's six am already! Breakfast to make, that work out I wanted, then I have to get gone to the WRO. As much as I hate paperwork, and would rather put my hands all over you and whatnot, my job's still gotta get done."

Vincent's visible eye (the other refused to leave it's soft hiding place within the squishy pillow) squinted up at him.

"My name is Vincent." He mumbled after a beat- and Zack had to fight very hard to keep the smile from his face. Pleased that he was at least getting to finish his statement before Vincent attempted to dissuade him from a nickname.

"I know Babe, but I like calling you other things. It's great hearing you grump like the old man you are." To Zack's delight, Vincent actually did lean up and shove him into the blankets in protest at being called old. Slightly less delighted to have his weight settle on hips that Zack would rather be using to do his daily jog.

"Stay in bed. You wake up too early."

"It's six am! That's not early"

"Zack, even when I really was your age, any time before the sun was up was an ungodly hour."

"I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say."

Those wonderfully red eyes were glaring at him now. A full on I-will-not-hesitate-to-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-shut-up look that Zack never grew tired of.

"You are staying." With that, Vincent flopped over onto him like a big cat (knocking the wind out of both of them) and refused to move or say anything else.

"Guess I'm staying in bed." Zack huffed after he futilely tired to move his boyfriend to the side. He resolved to lay there and protest, but the familiar weight, comfy bed/blankets, and a body that was very loudly bitching about the three hours of sleep it had last night, drew him once again into a light doze. Zack never saw Vincent peer at him, nor felt his brief kiss. Didn't see him smile ever so faintly with satisfaction, and then finally join him in sleep.

They were both rather rudely awakened an hour later by an alarm clock that was set to a heavy death metal station.


	3. Fireworks

Zack was staring at him. Blinking in bemused confusion at his boyfriend's outstretched hand.

"You got me an Ipod?" Why did he have to say it that way?

"..." Quickly he shoved the black, miniscule, high-tech, music box into the younger's hand and turned away. Quickly, Vincent had come to the realization that it was easier to speak if he wasn't facing someone.

"I wanted to take you to see the fireworks. You like them." Zack always picked their... outings. The places they dined, the beaches, parks, and movies- or even when they stayed in together. All Vincent wanted, was to be the one to take him out for once.

A gentle hand turned him around and Vincent forgot to keep up his unnecessary breaths. From so close, he could pick out the different flecks of green, blue, and red that formed the distinct violet color. But it wasn't the color he was growing fond of that held his attention, it was the warmth and affection in found in it. Compared to Lucrecia's candle wick passion (guilty as it made the former Turk to compare his lovers at all,) Zack's love was like a crackling hearth in the winter. Like coming home.

"Thank you, Vincent." A slight shiver of pleasure wiggled its way up his spine and through an unbeating heart. Zack only used his full name when he was truly pleased.

"I do miss fireworks- not many people think of, well, they don't always sound like fireworks and-" Now it was Vincent's turn to silence him, settling his normal, non-gauntleted hand over the one on his shoulder.

"I had Cloud put those ridiculous love songs you enjoy inside." A delighted smile fought its way onto the Zack's face, and he pressed a quick kiss to Vincent's lips.

"Let's go then. Don't want to be late! I know a great spot in downtown where you can see everything- fireworks included! And.." Vincent turned out the words. Instead simply focusing on the pleasing sound of Zack's cheerful voice.

Abruptly Zack stopped and whirled around to face him again, making the elder believe he had done something wrong by not listening. Had he missed an important social cue? Not likely by the grin. So what then?

"Stop scowling Vinny~-"

"Vincent."

"So why did you put Cerberus' design on it."

There was an uncomfortable (for Vincent) pause and he shifted slightly. For all Zack had become so important in such a short amount of time, the worry that some of these feelings he held would be too creepy and decidedly monster-esque for the younger man. Yet he couldn't lie to Zack either- lying to him was unacceptable.

Finally he murmured under his breath, "What is mine, is mine."

For a moment, the only response to that was a confuzzled smile, which became a sultry smirk. The same that made Vincent's heart wish to beat and the demons inside to stir in excitement.

"All yours indeed~" The words were nearly a purr as their lips met again, this time sure to make them as as the kiss grew more heated than a lingering promise.

"We had better go if we want to see the fireworks." Vincent finally said as Zack pulled away and they both dragged air into their lungs.

"Tonight, we're makin' our own fireworks, Babe."


	4. Watching TV

Not for the first time (and definitely not the last), Zack was watching someone he cared very deeply for, attempting to watch his favorite soap. So far, he had been treated to several hilarious grim-faced looks that alternatively screamed; 'Why am I watching this', 'I have no idea what's going on', and so far, his favorite, 'I'm too old to be putting up with this'.

When the elder's expression read something along the lines of 'I'm going to shoot the TV and these characters', Zack paused the show and turned towards him with a crooked grin.

"We can watch something else if you want." He offered, trying not to let his giggles slip out.

The reply was a grunted, "You enjoy this." And Zack only shook his head, finding it impossible not to laugh anyway.

"Vin,-"

"Vincent."

"You don't have to watch this if you don't want to, man! I appreciate the effort, but I don't want to torture you. If you don't like it, that's totally cool! I think I know something you'd like better."

Even with his lashes lowered, Zack still saw when red eyes flicked his way and studied him. Trying to gauge if Zack meant what he said.

"... Fine."

Grinning, Zack flipped back to the main screen and scrolled through various movies and shows. Obviously they couldn't see anything horror or romance related. Vincent was just not ready for those genres. Comedy was also out- modern day humor, or just humor in general, wasn't funny to the former Turk unless it was dryer than an old stick. Anything with pop music or classical was out (Vincent hated the former and Zack would sleep through the latter). Briefly, he entertained the idea of porn, but the storylines were terrible and the women faked those orgasms. Which left very little left to watch.

Instead his usual favorites, Zack thought outside his comfort zone and chose one called, Life of Pi. A fictional introspective story with animals (or so he figured from the description). Perfect for the introverted animal-loving Vincent.

About halfway into the movie, Zack found himself enjoying it far more than he had originally thought he would. But the best part was that Vincent was enjoying it as well. To the untrained eye, the elder seemed disinterested. Zack knew better- his eyes were open to catch details, and posture was relaxed to the point he was actually reclining against the couch.

Giving himself a mental pat on the back, Zack scooted a bit closer and leaned against him and watching the movie play out to the end.


	5. Rain

Neither of them enjoyed the rain anymore.

The constant sound reminded Zack that going outside was a bad idea- Vincent never liked it when he tried to hug him while wet and covered in mud like he usually did. Besides, dying in the rain gives one a slight preference for a sunny sky. Vincent, on the other hand, never said why he disliked precipitation, but Zack figured it had something to do with the constant sound of water that was background sound in Nibelheim.

In any case, it was a day for indoor activities. As Zack was still not much of an indoor kind of man (especially after Nibelheim), he resolved to pass the time in the most enjoyable way possible.

Namely; thoroughly fucking Vincent into the mattress. (It would have been the bed, but they broke the frame a while ago and never got around to replacing it.)

The rain still hadn't let up by the time undead and SOLDIER stamina was finally exhausted, so they instead watching the water drops slid down the clear window glass. Quietly, Zack played with his lover's dark hair and studied him with a fond look- Marveling over how Hojo had decided to leave his pretty face untouched.

"You are staring at me."

"Of course I am~" Zack said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "Hard not to look at such a gorgeous face, Vinny."

Said elder grunted and buried his eyes in the pillows, which gave Zack and excellent view of the marks Hojo had left. And the sense he had offended Vincent somehow.

"Hey, I mean that- okay? You are pretty." Gently, Zack slid close and wrapped his arms around the other. Again, unable to stop himself from admiring him- this time the difference in their skin tones. Strangely enough, Vincent said nothing in reply (no really, it was truly strange he didn't have a comeback).

"Vinny? Vin? Vincent?" Leaning over him, Zack squinted through dark bangs to see the man's face. It took several seconds of study to realize something that almost had him laughing far too loud- Vincent had fallen asleep! Honest-to-the-gods sleep!

Refraining from cracking jokes to himself about an old men's virility, he settled down next to him and smiled at the window. Maybe, Vincent didn't like the rain for a much simpler reason.


	6. Gender Bend

"Zack, stop staring at him."

Vincent was absolutely refusing to look in the direction of Reeve and Zack- both of whom were failing to speak in hushed tones about Vincent's current... _Condition_.

"I know, I know! But hel, man. Look at him." Reeve mouthed 'don't antagonize him', and proceeded to leave. Hopefully to fetch the wretched Transform Materia to fix the damage it had done

"I see Zack, and it's rude to stare until we've figured out how to fix it." Finally, they both shut up, much to Vincent bittersweet relief. Though, if he was honest with himself, Zack's attentions were always flattering. Even if most of it was for the parts that were not supposed to be his.

Squinting downwards (hopefully without being noticed), Vincent examined the two new lumps of flesh on his chest.

 _Breasts_. How humiliating! After all the other disgusting 'work' Hojo had done to his body, somehow a negative reaction to Reeve's newest Materia had led to _this_.

Glancing at Zack through thick lashes, Vincent stiffened imperceptive as said man approached and settled next to him. Studying quietly with a faint grin, Zack put his foot in his mouth (for the first time that day surprisingly enough). "So does this mean I can call you pretty now?"

"Zack?" The normal rumble was gone, replaced with a lilt that made Vincent want to shoot something. Probably his boyfriend, and then Reeve.

"Yeah?"

"Say another word and I will kick you out for a month."

Zack- damn him- grinned with delight and only kissed the elder's cheek.

"Still love ya, man." Vincent grunted in reply. Refusing to look at him again. Zack, who would not be ignored, wrapped his arms a smaller waist than he was used to and nuzzled into that perpetually musty-smelling cloak the elder wore. Stoutly refusing to look at him, Vincent had to deal with Zack attempting to put his chin on both shoulders, the top of his head, and leaning over to catch his eye.

"I will not hesitate to shoot you, Zack Fair."

"Ah c'mon, Vince-!"

" _Vincent_."

"I didn't mean to make you a girl! Reeve didn't either! He was just trying to make a Bird Transform so we could fly! I mean, you get it don't you? Flyin's gotta be a great feeling!"

In truth, Vincent couldn't deny _that_ \- Flying was pretty amazing.

"I don't care." He huffed. Still refusing to look at those pleading purple eyes. Knowing he would forgive the idiotic, and yet somehow resistible, SOLDIER.

Without warning, Zack suddenly threw all of his weight and dragged them both over. A wrestling match quickly ensued, and left the bench Vincent previously rested on, broken and several items from the storage room they were currently skulking in, strewn across the floor. And eventually, blood from the deep bite marks Chaos' host dug into Zack's neck, shoulders and arms.

For a moment, both of the powerful fighters stared at each other where they had paused in their physical squabble. Vincent was straddling his playful partner, glaring at him (trying to ignore Chaos' amused, lewd commentary that had been running since this mess began).

"What do you think you're doing?" Vincent growled, also ignoring the faint guilt at the sluggishly bleeding bites.

"Helping you work it out so you'll forgive me. I'd hate to walk you home while you're pissed because then your usual quiet stuff is awkward and hostile and I don't like you being mad at me."

Zack was pouting at him, and dammit if pouty, bloody, Zack wasn't an arousing sight then Vincent and all his inner demons (all shifting in anticipation) had seen, then They didn't know what was.

Growling again, They decided to do something about Their wolf.

Reeve was not pleased to return to a store that smelled of natural and unnatural body fluids.


	7. Working Together

Humming softly, Zack never took his eyes off his present for Tifa.

For hours now, he had been hard at work on crafting each individual piece of the rich, dark wood. Each piece was carved, sanded down to as smooth as a river pebble, and had faint swirling designs etched into them. There were only two steps left- putting the pieces together, and painting them. For now, he was in the middle of putting them together.

Zack finished hammering in one slotted piece into it's mate, and started when he realized he was being watched.

Taking out one of his headphones (Vincent's thoughtful ipod gift sure came in handy), Zack glanced over at their shared hut's shadowy open door frame. Squinting out into harsh sunlight, was Vincent.

Waving for the elder to join him outside, Zack turned his attention back to his work. Critically, he surveyed it for any miniscule flaws that might endanger it's eventual occupant.

"Is that… a crib?" Came Vincent's unnerved voice- the man having silently scuttled up to investigate.

Zack couldn't help but snicker at the other's tone. Obviously, he thought it was for the two of them.

"Yes it is~! Tifa and Rude are having a baby- remember? I was chatting with her about the baby shower she's planning and I offered to make something. She kinda, laughed and shit so I insisted on making the crib. Just to prove Aerith didn't mean it when she was raggin' on the flower wagon I made her."

Vincent looked skeptical.

"She just didn't like it because it wasn't the kind of girly she thought a flower wagon should be!"

Eyebrow raise.

"And the wheel fell off-"

Now slightly alarmed.

"But that wasn't even my fault that was like, after she had the thing for like, three years. That's a long time, man!"

This time the pointed look was accompanied by a small scoff.

"You have no faith in me."

Now, Vincent was smiling, faintly and fighting it, but smiling he was. As it was at Zack's expense, the younger very maturely stuck his tongue out at him. Promptly, the expression turned into one of disgust as he tasted leftover sawdust.

Looking thoroughly amused now, Vincent gingerly plucked up the next piece to be fitted to the crib and asked, "Where does this go?"

They spent the next hour building a sleeping place for a tiny person, and Zack was thrilled to discover his gloomy boyfriend had a talent for painting sunglasses. To which an amused Tifa commented on the artwork by saying, 'Now he really will be like his father'.


	8. Star Gazing

**A/N:** Hey new readers, thanks for joining up and I'm glad you guys are here! Also, for future reference, if you decide to leave a comment, I will almost always response to it if I'm interested in something you have to say. So please do keep in touch! I don't bite guys and I'm open to hearing your opinions and tips! Thanks again for being here and enjoying my favorite nerds.

* * *

They were far away from any civilization. Hiding from the harsh lights, loud noises, and the never ceasing _movement_ of those with too little time.

They had been planning this trip for quite a while, Zack having convinced Reeve to give him these slow months away from being General. From being what everyone else needed. Vincent, with much needling from his lover, had voiced his own plans to be alone somewhere, anywhere, that held no one.

To Vincent's muted surprise, no words were actually spoken during the first three months of their time away. Instead, they spoke with traded glances and expressions, gestures and gentle touches.

Yet, for all the silence they shared, the world around them was not. This little piece of land they found was untouched by human hands. It was a wild place where Gaia herself ruled supreme. Here they heard the Planet as she was meant to be; the Wind, the Rain, Animals and even the Plants seemed to have a language all their own if they only cared enough to listen.

This, Vincent mused, was what living must feel like. Even when his heart still beat, he couldn't remember feeling in tune with himself.

Zack settled quietly next to him, not quite stirring the elder from his thoughts, but Vincent did lean ever so slightly towards him to acknowledge his presence. As a reply, Zack slid a hand over his gauntlet and waved to catch his full attention. Knowing what he wanted, Vincent complied, raising an amused brow and following that beautiful violet gaze at the heavens.

Together, they lounged under the night sky, just as they had for many nights past. Just as then, Zack eventually fell asleep, his head in Vincent's lap with his hair having pale fingers run through it.

Whether or not Zack knew anything about the constellations, Vincent mused, looking down at the other, he wasn't sure. But there was something wonderful, gazing at cold, otherworld lights that Cid was most obsessed with.

The next night was the same. Zack would attempt to gain his attention and they would sit under those stars in different locations. (Neither bothered to make camp. Vincent didn't eat or sleep and Zack never said anything against foraging for food and sleeping under the stars.)

In trees, near lakes and streams where the star's reflections lit up the night. In meadows, ledges and the top of the mountain-like hills they climbed- just because they could. Just to see if they looked any different fro the night before.

It wasn't until the night before they were due home that Zack finally spoke up.

This night had been mostly the same up until then. Vincent was kissed until he almost forgot where were standing, (in the middle of a tiny lake island, usually a place only trodden by water birds) and would have fallen into the water if his balance had been that of a lesser's man. Of course, Zack tugged until he leaned in the opposite direction and eventually settled beside him on the little lump of sand.

"I'm glad we did this. I missed seeing my old friends in the stars. Haven't seen 'em since Cloud and I split up at Midgar years ago." Carefully studying his wild lover through thick lashes, Vincent let the words sink in.

"I believe they missed you as well Zack."

The smile was so very sad, thankful, and somehow relieved. Though he probably would not have guessed the relief had Zack not kissed him after the words were already too late to take back.


	9. Dressing Up

The look Vincent was giving him was probably the best reason Zack had decided to wear a dress to Rufus' party.

It was a lovely dress too, deep blue with streaks of purple and glitter abounds. The colors brought out his eyes in the best way- even though it didn't exactly fit his form well. Still, the shocked, amused, even some horrified looks, as well as some eye rolling from those that knew him well, were absolutely worth the horror f heels and too-tight a waist.

Vincent, of course, was sitting in the corner and pretending he didn't know him. Silly man, everyone already knew they were dating.

But the best part of this supposedly formal gathering, was his conversation with the guest of honor- Rufus ShinRa. The entire conversation had him holding back a smirk and a raised brow while Tseng, forever at his side, only rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Later, on the way home, Zack took off the heels and happily strode home with Vincent in tow.

"I don't think we'll be invited back anytime soon." Was cheerfully chirped into the silence, and promptly ignored


	10. AU: Western

A/N: OKAY SO, offline activities and some mild depression/writer's block (they encourage each other the bastards) have been kicking my ass. But! I have finally managed to shake them off and actually fucking write this bitch out. Who! Yeah! Go me!

Also I must admit, this drabble is actually a snippet from a Western AU that I never got around to writing. I should write it one day- but that day is not today.

* * *

The sun was hot and high in the sky as Zack stared out over the dusty plains, waiting patiently for Vincent to arrive. Below him, a Paint Horse nickered quite a bit less patiently, prompting a crooked grin from her rider.

"I know girl," He said with a gentle pat. "But boss's always a bit late, old men like him sleep late." As if agreeing, Bottles the horse whickered in seeming amusement.

It was only a few minutes longer Zack waited, but it felt like so much longer with the heat hammering from the sun and the longing in his heart making him anxious. But finally, there was a telltale dust cloud of an approaching rider. Eagerly, Zack pressed Bottles' flanks and they began to trot in the opposite direction.

Hoof beats thundered closer, then Vincent passed up his lover and Bottles- never one to back down from the gunslinger's horse- whinnied in challenge and sped up. The mare easier caught up to them and the horses were neck and neck for much of the rest of the ride. Leaving Zack free to focus an affectionate gaze on Vincent.

Vincent, as usual, ignored him until their destination was reached; their rundown ranch house Zack bought as a surprise gift years ago. Since, they had often returned to fix up the main house and stables. Occasionally they brought furniture or some of the nick-knacks that weren't valuable enough to sell. And every time they did Zack would would they never needed to leave, h wanted this place to be where they retired together. That someday, against the odds, this would be their home- Forever.

For now however, their soon-to-be-home existed as their escape. When living amongst the outlaw crew, they had to be careful of showing their feelings. Some of them couldn't be trusted to know that their so-called 'Ghost Rider' was as human as they. So rarely did they get moments where they could simply _be_.

For example, when around the men (and women), Zack was forbbiden from throwing himself from the saddle and dragging Vincent down and into his arms for a searing kiss. They could not be seen throwing their clothes to the side, lips locking, and limbs twisting together in passion. (Not that Vincent would even begin to consider anyone seeing the latter- he would prefer to shoot the one that dared view him this way if that person was not Zack.)

So when he was allowed, Zack relished it. Indulged his senses in everything Vincent had to offer. Only settling when their shared needs were met, and they stumbled their way to a more comfortable bed.

"What too 'ya? Startin' to think you got lost." Zack murmured, smirking as he pressed kisses into the patches of skin he'd left dark hickeys on. For his snark, Vincent elbowed him (though not as hard as he might have) and grunted.

The sleepy Vincent grumbled under his breath, and it sounded a little like 'that would be you- beef-headed Zack'. Meaning he was currently too tired to be uppity about Zack's use of common slang.

Trying to hold in his amusement (and not entirely succeeding), Zack planted more kisses wherever he could reach, and trailed his fingers over places he knew caused the best kinds of shivers. Vincent rolled glared at him through slitted eyes and slapped his hands away.

"Later."

"We have to go back 'later'."

"Hn."

Obviously, that was about as much as Zack was going to get out of Vincent until he recovered from a nap. That was fine with Zack- maybe he could use this nap as an excuse to stay a little longer.


	11. Family

So this took forever for me to get too, and I apologize. Believe me I wish I was better at updating too. (Aside from offline life being a bitch and my motivation being bitchy-er, I literally had no idea how to end this one.)

Anyway, for those of you that don't know who ZJ is, ZJ is my Original Character and Zack's half-wutain first born son. Before anybody throws a bitchfit, no I did not make him important to the FF7 storyline. He was either in Wutai or hidden by ShinRa during the whole thing and there's this whole story about it but I digress.

(And I didn't make him Zack's kid for any other reason than I wanted my Zack Fair RP blog to have a son, and then kept him around because ZJ is my angst baby and I love making him miserable.) 

* * *

"I do not think this is a wise idea Zack."

"Nonsense- you two need to learn to get along!"

And that was how Vincent found himself awkwardly sitting in the living room with Zack's only son- an illegitimate child from Zack's early days of enjoying his newfound sexual freedoms.

"They had met before. Once. It had been perhaps one of the worst first introductions Vincent had managed in his long life. (Which was saying quite a lot considering how he had met many people as a Turk.) So, Vincent could not begrudge the boy's hard stare.

The evening had started out uncomfortable, and gradually crashed it's way down a mud-encrusted hill.

First, Vincent sparring with Zack when ZJ (that was the boy's initials, and Vincent had rolled his eyes when he learned what the letters stood for) arrived, just in time for Vincent to rake his claws into his lover's shoulder. After some fussing, a Cure, and an unamused glare in Vincent's general direction, things settled down an they all went inside for dinner. Conversation ended up being practically banned from the table when Vincent found himself arguing vehemently with ZJ over his age- which was only stopped by Zack shoving food in their mouths. The most recent thing was yet another squabble over ZJ's taste in music (Vincent found the technologic thrum to it grating and ZJ griped that he was simple too old to appreciate it), and the less-than-polite company the boy tended to keep.

So, there they were, Zack glancing between his two favorite men and obviously trying to work out a solution to their distaste for each other. Vincent wished dearly he could be of better help towards that end, but almost everything about ZJ seems to be specifically tailored to be annoying.

"ZJ," There it was- Zack had a plan for a compromise. Vincent could see it in his eyes. "How's that Guard Hound pup you mentioned the other day?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes in concern at both Fairs.

"Eh? She's doin' alright I guess. But like I told you- I can't keep her around. My apartment doesn't allow pets, Dad. And no, I haven't found a place for her to stay yet either. I might just have to move after all."

"You would not consider a shelter of sorts?" Now both Fairs turned to look at him- Zack with victory in his eyes and an excessive eye roll from his son.

" 'Course not! Shelters still kill things if they aren't adopted 'quickly enough'."

From there the conversation turned to various ways human beings were awful needlessly cruel beings and the abused creatures needed better looking after. It wasn't until nearly an hour later that Zack finally had to remind them that it was getting late and ZJ was probably going to need rest for work in the morning.

For once, Vincent was actually mildly regretful to see ZJ leave. At least until- "Hey vampire, don't keep Dad up late too late either!" Even as he growled, Zack bit his own lip to keep from snickering as he shooed ZJ out.

"Your son is a brat." Vincent grumbled after they were alone again.

"Well, yeah. But he's sixteen. Teenagers do some really dumb things. But Vincent?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you. It means a lot that you two at least have some common ground to work with."

Choosing not to answer verbally, Vincent drooped and let his forehead res against Zack's shoulder. Silently attempting to communicate that he only did these ridiculous things for Zack because, unfortunately for them both, he was hopelessly in love. He took Zack's kiss to his hair, and arms wrapping around his waist to mean Zack understood.


End file.
